White Drug
by lUa141
Summary: Mello es un chico el cual lo tiene todo, enganchado a la mala vida de la fiesta y de la noche, un dia conocerá a un chico en una fiesta. Mello no se acuerda de él, pero desde el primer momento siente una gran curiosidad. YAOI! Mello x Near (pareja principal) Matt x Mello (leve) Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen!


Llegó a casa después de la fiesta. Una de tantas a las que asistía, día si y día también. Se balanceaba mientras caminaba hacía la cama, en algún momento creía que caería, pero apoyándose en las paredes del pasillo, acabó llegando a su habitación noche había bebido demasiado, como tantas otras noches.

Se sacó del bolsillo una bolsita con marihuana y la dejo encima de la mesita de noche, acompañado de un mechero y su cartera. Reposó su cabellera rubia en la almohada y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas hasta que se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Su mundo se basaba en alcohol y drogas... Así era su rutina, así era él.

Amanecía en ese pequeño apartamento de Londres, y los rayos del sol se hacían presentes en la habitación. Se abrió la puerta blanca cuidadosamente y se asomó una cabellera rojiza que se acercó lentamente al ojiazul.

\- Mello! Ya es hora de levantarse! - dijo mientras meneaba el cuerpo del dormido - Es tarde Mello...

\- Mm... - el rubio refunfuñó medio dormido aún y se dio la vuelta mirando a la pared.

\- ¿Mello que hiciste anoche? La habitación huele muy fuerte a alcohol - el pelirrojo se puso a abrir las persianas, haciendo que la luz del sol diera de lleno en la cara del otro.

\- Matt, déjame dormir ya - el rubio empezaba a cansarse, hace tiempo que se había librado de estar viviendo en casa de su madre para tener que soportar esto.

\- Pero ya es casi mediodía - dijo el de los googles - Y me prometiste que hoy por la mañana limpiarías tu pocilga de habitación - reclamó.

\- MATT VETE! - gritó el rubio lanzando-le la almohada al pelirrojo, el cual la esquivó.

\- Vale ya, pero luego no me culpes si te quedaste sin el chocolate que hice para desayunar - pronunció y luego salió por la puerta.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rubio hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, aunque tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se levantó con la misma ropa con la que se acostó aquella noche, ya que con la borrachera con la que llego a casa, no tubo ganas de quitarse la ropa y ahora mismo le estaba asqueando.

Se dirijió hacía el comedor del piso que compartía con Matt, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Con él tenía una relación especial, tanto que podría enfadarse mil y una veces con el pelirrojo, pero él estaría ahí cuando lo necesitase y viceversa. Olió un olor dulce y delicioso proveniente de la cocina y decidió ir a desayunar.

Degustó aquel exquisito manjar llamado chocolate y pensó en la noche anterior. Matt también salió, cosa extraña en el pelirrojo, ya que él no era como Mello, él prefería quedarse en casa jugando a su PSP y dormirse en el intento. Pensó que ayer se había excedido demasiado, que había tomado mucho y que se había colocado demasiado. El rubio sabía que tendría que dejar esta vida de droga, pero pensó que ya habría tiempo, ahora mismo solo pensaba en disfrutar.

\- ¿Ya tomaste el chocolate? - escuchó decir al pelirrojo.

\- ¿No lo ves, perro? - le encantaba poder llamar a Matt de esa forma y que jamás se ofendiese. El otro solo le miró y sonrió.

\- Si, lo ví. Rubia, ¿como llevas la resaca? - le preguntó.

\- Yo no tengo resaca, solo un leve dolor de cabeza Matt - sabía que era mentira, que estaba planteándose seriamente si volvería a beber algún día en su interior.

\- Ayer solo decías tonterías - explicó.

\- No recuerdo nada de ayer, pero tampoco es que quiera recordarlo - le sonrío al pelirrojo - Estuviste con un chico - le comento riendo picaronamente - Y no parecías muy interesado en ser solamente su amigo - empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

\- No me jodas Matt, ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de ayer - le respondió molesto.

Luego de aquello, el rubio se encerró en el baño y se dio una ducha de casi una hora, eliminando aquella peste a alcohol y sudor que llevaba en el cuerpo. Cuando salió, se sujetó una tolla negra en la cintura y fue a la habitación donde estaba el pelirrojo observando su mesita de noche. Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su presencia, miró al rubio y sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente, enseguida quitó la mirada del rubio y le enseñó la bolsita con droga.

\- Mello, que es lo que haces con esto? - le preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado - Esto es pura mierda Mell...

\- ¿Que coño te importa Matt? Tu no estas con esa mierda del tabaco? - le quitó la bolsita de la mano y la guardó en uno de sus cajones - Sal de mi habitación - le ordenó, pero este no se movió y solamente se le quedo viendo - YA!

\- Acabarás muy mal Mello... - tras decir eso, desapareció por la puerta.

Él lo sabía, él sabía que tenía que hacer desaparecer toda esa basura de su vida, pero simplemente no podía, él no era capaz de hacerlo solo. Era un adicto a esa planta, a esa substancia, al alcohol y a las drogas. Todos los días consumía, y el pelirrojo lo sabía y siempre se lo advertía, pero él no podía, aunque ahora mismo tampoco quería. Estaba cómodo con ese estilo de vida, solo así dejaba de pensar.

El rubio se vistió, cogió todo lo que guardó en el cajón y las llaves de la moto para salir de aquel apartamento, ignorando completamente a Matt que le seguía ''riñendo''. Caminó con tranquilidad hacía donde tenía la moto aparcada y se subió a ella, dándole al gas y sintiendo aquella sensación que tanto le gustaba. La adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, la velocidad y el viento traspasando su ropa, chocando contra su cuerpo. Desde luego, aquella sensación era la mejor droga que podría existir.

Llegó a un parque con un estanque y allí aparcó, quitándose el casco y llevándoselo consigo hasta un banco en donde se sentó y cerró unos segundos los ojos. Mello era un hombre que tenía todo lo que podía desear en esta vida, tenía un piso compartido con su mejor amigo, tenía las fiestas, los amigos, dinero, droga y no se le hacía difícil conseguir buen sexo. Pero él sentía que algo estaba fallando, lo tenía todo pero faltaba algo. Intentaba auto-convencerse de que lo podía tener todo, que todo lo que quería lo tenía, pero su corazón, en un lugar muy adentro, se sentía vacío.

Ese lugar en el que estaba, le hacía pensar. Mello ya tenía 25 años, pero recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando empezó su adolescencia. Lo recordaba todo. Pensó en sus amigos de la calle, y todo lo que pasó con Matt. La calle para él fue como su otra familia, si algo le pasaba a uno, se metían todos. Recordó a toda aquella gente que se desvió de su camino, recordó a su vecino de la infancia, un renacuajo el cual ya era mayor. Todo cambió tanto... Se acordó de la primera vez que probó un porro y lo mal que lo pasó.

Pensando en aquello lo empezó a liar. Aquello era lo que mas le relajaba. Lo encendió y sonrío con ironía, desde luego que la vida siempre te hace adicto a lo que mas te lastima. Le dio su primera calada, y cerró los ojos, recostando su espalda en el banco, notando como aquel espeso humo atravesaba sus pulmones. Suspiró echando el humo y abrió los ojos y por un momento se quedó blanco.

¿Desde cuando aquel muchacho estaba observándole?

Le miró a los ojos, estaba solo a unos metros y podía sentir su intensa mirada. Le estaba poniendo nervioso. Vio como el chico se le acercó y se paró justo enfrente de él.

\- Hola Mello, que casualidad que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar - el chico miró a otro lado mientras se retorcía un mechón de su blanco cabello con su dedo.

\- ¿Te conozco? - preguntó dándole otra calada, le miraba extrañado y confuso. Si lo había visto en algún lado le recordaría, ya que no es muy común encontrarse a una persona con esa apariencia. El otro asintió.

\- Nos conocimos ayer - le sacó de dudas.

Mierda, nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, pensó el rubio.


End file.
